Of Heroes and Dolls
by SParkie96
Summary: When Power Girl loses her memory and ends up in Harley Quinn's part of Brooklyn, it's up to Sami Parker/Wayne to go retrieve her comrade. While at the same time, Mary Dahl aka "Baby Doll" plans on making a come-back during Tony's Circus Tour. All these shenanigans could potentially land our heroes in a heap of trouble. Rated for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes.


**Of Heroes and Dolls **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: When Power Girl loses her memory and ends up in Harley Quinn's part of Brooklyn, it's up to Sami ParkerWayne to go retrieve her comrade. While at the same time, Mary Dahl aka "Baby Doll" plans on making a come-back during Tony's Circus Tour. All these shenanigans could potentially land our heroes in a heap of trouble.**

**Author's Note: Based off of the New 52 "Harley Quinn" Comics. I own Sami Parker/Wayne (OC). Minor Crossovers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn, New York…<strong>

* * *

><p>In <em>Quinn's Coney Island Apartments and Condominiums, <em>a red and black haired Harley Quinn watched over an unconscious blond in a white leotard. There was a circle cut out of the chest of the leotard, giving the blond a "Cleavage Window". The blond wore a gold belt, red cape held by a gold clasp, finished with blue gloves and boots.

Harley's companions, a short male dressed like that of a biker checked the blonde's heartbeat with a stethoscope. The other male was strong in physique, wearing a black wife beater and jeans. He watched as the shorter man examined the unconscious blond.

The duel-haired girl huffed impatiently, "Tony? Is she good or no?" she whined, her Brooklyn accent adding emphasis to her annoyance.

"Tony" the shorter male, sighed as he pulled the stethoscope out of his ears, "She seems to be A-Okay, Harl. I wouldn't advise rough-housing for a couple of days. Let the Amazonian here get some rest and a little time." He said, pointing a thumb in the blonde's direction.

The taller male stood up and stretched out his limbs, "So this "Amazonian" is the real deal, Power Girl?" he asked, turning to look at Harley.

She nodded enthusiastically, a devious smile on her lips, "Uh, huh!" she said.

The taller male, Max, raised his brows and shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't everyday one of Superman's Cousins crashed landed in a place like Brooklyn. Maybe, like an Avenger or two, but never one of the Leagues. And certainly, not a Kryptonian. He scratched the back of his neck and yawned, stretching out his limbs once more before heading out of the room.

Harley turned her attention back to "Power Girl" as an idea came to mind. A very _bad _idea. She ran to Gypsy's room to ask for her assistance, taking some red, black, and purple fabric with her. She also grabbed her old pair of red and black mismatched boots.

Within minutes, Harley came bounding back into the room. Her attire had been changed from her normal corset and shorts combo to a leotard almost equivalent to the blonde's, except her own costume was red and black. She had a cleavage window as well, except hers was diamond shaped. She wore her knee-high boots and a purple cape. Her pigtails were tied up into tight buns. She admired her reflection in the mirror on her wall. She turned to Power-Girl, picking up a slightly larger version of her costume as she undressed Power Girl.

This proved a struggle. It was almost like pulling Excalibur from the Enchanted Stone. She grunted and growled as she tried to pull off Power Girl's costume. Gypsy, hearing the girl's struggle from the other room, chuckled as she went to help the Jester. She ceased her chuckling when she released that this was a lot harder than it looked. Eventually, the two succeeded in pulling off the blonde's costume, leaving her bare on the bed. With relieved breathes, Harley and Gypsy put the new costume on the blond.

Harley clapped happily, "Yay! Perfect Fit! Now, what should I tell her?" she asked enthusiastically.

Gypsy gave the other girl a skeptical look, "Ze, truth?"

Harley scrunched her nose in disproval, "Nah. Too honest. Oh! I know!"

As if on cue, Power Girl slowly gained consciousness. The blonde groaned as she rubbed her head in pain. With confusion, she looked around as she tried to take in her surroundings. She then looked up at Harley and Gypsy, eyes looking for answers.

Awkwardly, Harley stuck out her hand, "Howdy, Partner! 'Bout time you woke up, Sleepy Head."

Power Girl raised a brow, "And…you are?" she asked.

"Duh, Silly! I'm your sidekick, Harley!"

"Sidekick?"

"Yeah! We're a real Dynamic Duo, you and I! We like, save the world and all that fun crap!" Harley explained excitedly.

Both Gypsy and Power Girl gave her an incredulous look of disbelief. Though, Gypsy face-palmed shortly after whereas Power Girl actually thought about it for a moment. She seemed to believe the idea and nodded, as though she actually remembered. She got up out of bed.

Big Mistake.

The sound of fabric straining to stay together seemed to echo throughout the room. Then, buttons snapped and thread ripped as Power Girl's muscled physique caused the suit to practically explode. Buttons shot across the room, causing Harley to duck out of the trajectory of them. Gypsy just watched as everything went down. Before they knew it, Power Girl stood stark naked in front of them, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Harley covered her eyes slightly, "Okay…looks like yer gonna need yer old suit back. Give me a sec?"

The Jester ran out of the room to retrieve PG's old costume, leaving the blond more confused than before. Gypsy left at this point, no longer wishing to be a part of whatever crazy antics Harley had in mind. Harley ran back in, throwing Power Girl's costume at said hero's head. The blond caught it before it could actually hit her.

After tugging it on, the blond examined herself in the mirror. Her confusion become more apparent as she eyed her bare chest. She turned to Harley, pointing at the bare area,

"Was something…here?" Power Girl asked.

"Um…like what?" Harley asked.

"I don't know, a symbol? Armor?"

"It's always been like that."

"Are sure I'm a hero and not some type of stripper?" Power Girl asked.

"Positive." Harley responded, giggling slightly at the thought of the Kryptonian working the pole.

With an unsure nod, PG walked out of the room with an excited Harley Quinn close behind. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Avenger's Tower, New York City…<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean "She's gone"? Where the hell did she go?" a disgruntled brunette asked a holographic screen.<p>

In one of Tony Stark's more private labs stood his niece, Sami Parker/Wayne. She was currently conversing with one Dick Grayson aka Robin, the Boy Wonder while standing at a holographic computer console. The fourteen year old just gave the brunette another shrug.

"I don't know! She just is! Her last known location…"

"-was in space, near Saturn, I know. Did you try checking the space orbital satellites? They have tracking software that allow them to track even the smallest of objects in space. I'm sure her code is in the system." Sami explained with a worrisome tone.

"Tried that. There were too many interferences."

The brunette sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. How did Power Girl just…disappear? That should be impossible. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought back her attention toward Robin. She looked up at him as he thought just as hard as she did.

"You say something?" Sami asked.

He nodded, "Not directly to you. Just a thought."

"Care to share?" Sami asked.

"I think I might have an idea of where she might be actually. There was a strange anomaly that showed up late last night beach side of Brooklyn. There have also been reports of a shooting star as well as a crater in the ground where a section of the boardwalk should be." Robin reported as he searched several reports on the Batcomputer's database.

Sami thought about it for a moment. Brooklyn was not too far from Times Square. If she planned it out right, she could actually make it over there in maybe fifteen, twenty minutes tops.

"You said beachside of Brooklyn?" Sami asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Alfred to send over my bathing suit and antidote to any and all Joker Toxin. I think I know where Power Girl is." She explained as she transferred their call to Facetime on her phone. She headed down to the garage part of the tower.

"And that is?"

"Coney Island. The apartments and condominiums of which Harley Quinn owns." She explained, getting into one of Tony's many cars. Starting up the engine and opening the garage door, she sped off down the street. Wouldn't be too long of a drive now.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location, In an Abandoned Crime Scene…<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early morning in the Southside of Brooklyn. A cop car was left on the side of an empty road, abandoned and bloody. In the nearby woods gunshots were heard, echoing throughout the morning air. As suddenly as they had started, all became quiet. The sounds of sticks breaking under someone's footsteps were the only thing that could be heard.<p>

Out of the seemingly dark woods emerged a small figure. It almost resembled a child, at first glance anyway. If one were to look closer, they could see that this was no child. Instead, a small woman in child's attire. Her face could give someone a sense of terror as she wore a dark and devious smile, a gun clutched loosely in her right hand. She turned back to look at the woods as she tucked the gun away, blood slowly running down her cheek,

"Sorry, Piggys. I didn't mean to." She said darkly, her voice sounding like that of an apologetic child.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One. Any questions: my inbox is open. <strong>


End file.
